Various transaction accounts, including transaction accounts utilizing physical credit cards, for example, are commonly used in retail, business and other transactions. A consumer may use a transaction account to purchase a good or service from a merchant using that type of instrument. When the consumer interacts with the merchant to initiate the purchase using a credit account, for example, a sequence of electronic processing takes place. This processing may involve an established interchange entity such as Visa™ or Master Card™, for example. The interchange entity may interact with a lending institution or other payment enabler, such as a bank, that extends a line of credit to the customer. Each of the customer, the interchange entity, and the lending institution interact with each other pursuant to established terms of account that each party has agreed upon.
It should be appreciated that the interchange entity performs a variety of processing in conjunction with handling an electronic transaction. Various administrative and other costs are associated with this processing. As a result, the interchange entity typically charges an “interchange fee” as compensation for executing the transaction. The amount of this interchange fee may vary. Typically, the interchange fee is a percentage of the purchase. Further, a minimum interchange fee is often imposed by the interchange entity, regardless of the amount of the transaction. Illustratively, this minimum interchange fee might be a $3 charge. This minimum threshold results in problems with purchase of small monetary value.
For example, a customer may purchase an item from a merchant for $4. The selling merchant is typically responsible for paying this interchange fee to the interchange entity. If the minimum interchange fee is $3, the merchant's net receipt on selling the item is $1, i.e., $4−$3=$1. This return may not even cover the cost of the item, and certainly reduces or eliminates the possibility of a profit margin for the merchant.
Accordingly, transactions of a low monetary amount are typically not processed using a transaction account, such as a credit card account, to which an interchange fee is applied. However, a significant portion of the transactions effectuated in the national economy are small dollar sales. It would consequently be beneficial in a wide variety of situations if a transaction account could be used to pay for low monetary mount transactions. In one regard, these low monetary amount transactions may be characterized as “microtransactions.” As used herein, a “microtransaction” may be or include any transaction between a first person or entity and a second person or entity in which the cost of an interchange or other processing fee might discourage such transactions from taking place. Other problems exist.